


[Podfic] Chicken Soup for the Dudebro's Soul

by ShinyHappyGoth



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Background Aziraphale/Crowley, Canon Compliant, Crack, Devil's Dyke, Download Available, Embedded Audio, Gen, Legends, POV Outsider, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Almost Apocalypse (Good Omens), Post-Canon, Read by the Author, Sound Effects, South Downs, Tourism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:01:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28342071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinyHappyGoth/pseuds/ShinyHappyGoth
Summary: Chanctonbury Ring, a prehistoric hill fort covered in beech trees, is a point of interest near Devil's Dyke on the South Downs. Local legend has it that, if you run around it seven times anticlockwise, the Devil will appear and offer you a bowl of soup in exchange for your soul.Local legends are weird like that.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	[Podfic] Chicken Soup for the Dudebro's Soul

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Chicken Soup for the Dudebro's Soul](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28269396) by [ShinyHappyGoth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinyHappyGoth/pseuds/ShinyHappyGoth). 



**Author's Note:**

> When I told my friend [Brandy](https://www.instagram.com/sinclairjewelry/) about the whole South Downs thing, she looked up some local sites of interest and alerted me to [Chanctonbury Ring](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Chanctonbury_Ring), which conveniently (or inconveniently, if you're Crowley) happens to be near Devil's Dyke, making it very likely that Crowley would be the nearest demon to it at any given time...
> 
> Thanks to Brandy and the folks on the Ace Omens server for beta-reading and other assorted feedback, and to [Custerdoge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Custerdoge) for naming Emma and Derek. Chad named himself, there wasn't much I could do about it.
> 
> Thunder sound effect from the [BBC free sound effects archive](https://sound-effects.bbcrewind.co.uk/).


End file.
